This invention relates to the field of beverages such as carbonated soft drinks, flavored waters, and ready-to-drink iced teas. More specifically, it relates to a method for improving the taste and long-term sweetness profile of these beverages when sweetened with aspartame.
Beverages such as carbonated soft drinks, flavored waters, including but not limited to, sparkling waters, and ready-to-drink iced teas are generally acidified with food grade acids. Carbonated soft drinks are typically acidified with phosphoric acid and citric acid, flavored waters with citric acid, tartaric acid and malic acid, and ready-to-drink iced teas with citric acid. These acids are used to control the pH of the beverages in a desired range (typically 3.05-3.10 for carbonated soft drinks, 3.1 to 3.3 for flavored waters, and 2.9-3.1 for lemon flavored iced teas). These pH levels create a taste profile which is appealing to consumers. The addition of acids in these products enhances the way that flavors are perceived. Also, acidic environments generally contribute to greater microbiological stability.
Aspartame is a high potency sweetening ingredient used in the vast majority of sugar-free soft drinks sold in the United States, as well as in growing numbers of flavored waters and iced teas. The use of aspartame would be even greater, with new markets opening worldwide, and in blends with sucrose and high fructose corn syrup ("HFCS") but for some limitations. First, many beverages, soft drinks in particular, are formulated at pH levels below 3.2. At these low pH levels, aspartame will eventually break down into its component amino acids. Although these products are harmless, they are not sweet. Also, while aspartame clearly tastes more like sugar than other high potency sweeteners currently marketed, some consumers perceive a taste difference from sucrose-sweetened beverages. It is felt by some that this limits the acceptance of beverages containing aspartame for marketing to consumers who desire the taste they recognize from sugar or HFCS sweetened beverages.
Thus, a product which allows more flexible use of aspartame while improving the taste profile of the beverage is desirable. This invention provides such an improved product.